


I love you, Robbie

by Hitare_Hayame



Category: Casanova (UK), Wilde (1997)
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Pillow Talk, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitare_Hayame/pseuds/Hitare_Hayame
Summary: [¿Recuerdan esa escena en Wilde donde Robbie le pregunta a Oscar si lo ama y él simplemente lo ignora y sigue hablando de si mismo?Robbie merece algo mucho mejor]
Relationships: Giacomo Casanova/Robert "Robbie" Ross (1869-1918)
Kudos: 15





	I love you, Robbie

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un par de pequeño dialogo y edit de esta preciosa pareja que hice en mi tumblr: hitarehayameblog

Giacomo sintió un suave cosquilleo cuando los rizos oscuros bailaron contra su rostro, soltó una pequeña risilla en respuesta. 

Rodeó la cintura de Robbie con su mano y lo apegó más a su pecho logrando que una de sus piernas fuera rodeada por la de su amante. Ambos ahí, acostados sobre la ostentosa cama de Ross, descansando luego del largo tiempo que gastaron maravillosamente disfrutando uno del otro. Giacomo observó sus dedos contra la espalda baja de Robbie, la luz de luna que se filtraba entre las cortinas parecía iluminar la piel ajena, sonrió suavemente al notar el contraste de sus dedos ligeramente tostados contra la palidez de Robbie. 

Quién hubiera dicho que su noche acabaría así. 

Primero había llegado a Inglaterra con un plan perfecto, se había colado a una reunión de sociedad de después de una obra aclamada, escuchó antes del autor, Oscar Wilde era un hombre de conocimiento y palabras, si entraba en su círculo y lograba ganárselo tendría una gran influencia entre los ingleses, ganaría algo de dinero y prestigio hasta tener lo suficiente para continuar con sus aventuras en otro lugar. 

Pero en su lugar fue a dar con uno de sus discípulos, habría sido fácil escalar de él a Wilde, pero al verlo ahí con la mirada sombría y anhelante observando a su maestro alejarse con otro en brazos, no, él era un caballero y no podía dejar que un lindo rostro como ese se estropeara por la tristeza. 

Lo invitó a una copa de coñac junto con una caminata fuera de todo el bullicio de la alta alcurnia murmurando, al poco tiempo descubrió que era un hombre agradable, bien parecido y tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa junto a los ojos más brillantes que hubiera visto nunca. Para su propia sorpresa no pudo evitar ver a Robbie de la misma forma en la que vería a la más bella mujer de la ciudad. 

No, definitivamente Robbie era más que eso, mucho, mucho más. Fue como ser tentado por un ángel, por más contradictorio que aquello sonara.

Y no tomó mucho para que cayera, y en su encanto, en sus brazos... Y sus labios... Y entre sus piernas. 

Si algún día escribía una autobiografía definitivamente debía incluir ahí lo sublime que había sido tener a Robbie sobre él, arañando su abdomen en cada estocada, el oscuro cabello ondulado que saltaba de arriba a abajo con unas cuantas hebras pegadas a su frente por el sudor, como había inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás cada cierto tiempo en el éxtasis exponiendo su perfecto cuello para él y...

Pensandolo mejor, se guardaría los grandes detalles para sí mismo. 

Wilde podría ser el gran hombre de cultura y conocimiento que todos admiraban, pero sin duda era un verdadero idiota al dejar atrás a un ser tan perfecto. 

Robbie se removió un poco acomodándose mejor en el pecho de Giacomo con una sonrisa eterna en el rostro. 

–¿Tan bueno estuvo? – Casanova preguntó con broma en la voz. La sonrisa de Robbie se amplió aún más antes de contestar. 

–Fue... definitivamente magnífico. –Dijo, en medio de un suspiro. 

–Vaya, que gran cumplido es ese 

–¿Y para ti, qué tal? 

Giacomo guardó silencio un momento en una exagerada expresión de pensar demasiado su respuesta. –No me quejo, la verdad...– Contestó fingiendo poco interés. 

Obviamente esperaba ganarse el leve golpe de Robbie que les sacó una sonrisa a ambos. 

Luego el armonioso silencio volvió dándole tiempo a Giacomo para pensar bien sus siguientes palabras, cierto temor lo inundó al sentir que era un paso demasiado arriesgado hasta para él, pero aquella sensación de que si no hablaba ahora se arrepentirá toda su vida era algo que no lo dejaba en paz. 

Siempre fue un descarado sinvergüenza sin compromiso ni culpa en la vida y nunca había tenido voluntad de cambiar eso. Al menos hasta ahora. 

–Quiero llevarte conmigo a Italia, Robbie...–Soltó directamente. 

Robbie hizo un suave sonido murmurante con la boca, como si no creyera de importancia suficiente lo dicho por Giacomo. –¿Y eso por qué, querido? 

–Bueno, mi estancia en Inglaterra es solo temporal y, pues, bueno...–Tomó un poco de aire en una pausa cuando sintió las palabras enredarse en su lengua. –... quiero decir, es normal querer estar con quien uno ama, ¿no? 

Por primera vez en toda la plática Robbie abrió los ojos. Alzó la cara lo suficiente para poder observar a Giacomo con claridad. –¿T-tú...? ¿Me‐? 

–Se que es algo apresurado, te daré tiempo para pensarlo si es que lo quieres. – Giacomo interrumpió con cierto temor a la duda de su pareja. –Lamento haberlo soltado así sin más, yo solo- 

Ahora los dedos de Robbie contra sus labios fueron quienes lo interrumpieron a él, observó los ojos azules de Ross contener lágrimas junto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. 

–Dilo de nuevo, eso...– Robbie rogó susurrante dejando a Giacomo incapaz de negarse. 

–...Te amo, Robbie.– Su corazón latió con fuerza que Robbie pudo sentir claramente en la mano que aún reposaba sobre el pecho de Giacomo. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. 

–Estaría encantado y nada me haría más feliz que poder estar a tu lado, mi amor.– Dicho eso la sonrisa fue contagiada a Giacomo, quien lo miró aliviado y complacido.

Casanova sujetó la mano en sus labios y dio un suave beso en la punta de los dedos, bajó un poco más hasta la palma dónde dejo otro beso, luego otro en su antebrazo hasta finalmente llegar al rostro de Robbie. –Te amo, Robbie. 

Y besó sus labios deleitándose ante la sensación de las cálidas manos acunando su rostro gentilmente. 

***

–¿Por qué Italia, en todo caso? – Robbie preguntó divertido apenas entre los besos de Giacomo. Con el rabillo del ojo viendo al sol a punto de salir con el amanecer próximo.

–Quiero que conozcas Venecia, sé que adoraras un paseo por los canales. – Giacomo respondió. –¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna otra idea? 

–Bueno... Canadá es agradable en esta época del año. – Robbie propuso alegre. 

–Lo que tú quieras, _mio amore_.– Dijo antes plantar otro solido beso en sus labios y perderse una nueva vez de muchas otras entre los mimos y caricias de Ross.


End file.
